


A Bit of Dancing is Required

by arochilton



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy ships Merlin and Harry, M/M, Messing a bit with canon but oh well, Set mid-film but pre-church scene, The correct use of umbrellas, Tipsy Harry, but doesn't everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arochilton/pseuds/arochilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the final two trainees are announced, a special gala is held to celebrate their achievements and to congratulate the mentors that have helped them achieve such goals. The following is what happens when a proud Harry Hart mixes alcohol, dancing, and his feelings for a certain fellow Kingsman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Dancing is Required

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a Merlahad, I thought for too long about a scenario in which Harry and Merlin ended up slow dancing together. Thus, this fic was born.  
> As always, shoutout to the Merlahad folks over on Twitter. You all keep me strong and with this ship dominating my thoughts.

Harry handed Eggsy the invitational letter personally, wanting to gauge his initial reaction.

“What’s this?” the boy asked, staring at the sideways K emblem on the cream-colored envelope before tearing it open and unfolding the paper inside. He took a second to read it, eyes seeming to hop over the words before he turned his gaze back to Harry. “A dance?”

“A formal dance, yes, but it can be quite a bit of fun,” Harry told him, the edges of a smile sweeping his features. “The Initiation Gala. It’s a Kingsman tradition, you see. Once the final two candidates have reached this point, we take a night to celebrate the achievements you have made as well as toast to the things to come. It is as much for us as it is for you. A way to let off some steam, so to speak. Personally, it’s one of my favorite parts of the process.”

“What does dancing have to do with being a Kingsman?” Eggsy peered at Harry.

“Eggsy, there could come a time in your career when you find yourself needing to attend a party in order to make a cover. It’s not all that rare, you might be interested to realize. If this happens, you need to not only fit in, but know how to behave. You have to know how to carry yourself and act as a gentleman in such an atmosphere under pressured circumstances. Believe me, it can be useful. However, like I said, it will also be a night of celebration for you and Roxy as well as for Percival and myself to take a bit of pride in our recruits making it to this stage.”

“No tricks, then?” Eggsy asked, obviously a bit anxious that the party could end in some unexpected task that would throw him off guard and get him kicked out of the program. Harry could sympathize; he remembered feeling exactly the same way years ago. It was indeed a positive sign that Eggsy was feeling apprehensive. It showed that he had come to learn to expect any sort of surprise from Kingsman and that he was willing to take both risks and behave with caution.

“No tricks,” Harry assured him. “Just eloquence. I think this goes without saying, but make sure to dress nicely. I’ll see you there.”

Back in his own living quarters, Harry carefully dressed himself in his dark velvet suit. It was nicer attire than a common suit, which was more or less expected of him at such an event. Harry often strode to dress above and beyond the expectations, Kingsman related or not. He surveyed himself in the mirror, straightening the black bowtie accenting his crisp white shirt. His hair was parted and styled with precision. Nothing but the very best.

Harry had been truthful in his words to Eggsy. This gala was truly one of the parts he looked forward to most when new recruits were being trained. There was a deliberate bounce in his step as he made his way to the estate’s large multipurpose room which, in this case, had been converted to a ballroom of sorts. Harry grasped the handle of his umbrella tightly in his hand, the black fabric brushing against his calf as he walked. He didn’t need it, of course, but it was more customary security than anything else. Plus, the forecast had predicted rain for that evening.

Despite the fact that his conversation with Eggsy had taken less time than expected, Harry still arrived several minutes late, much to the smirking disdain of Merlin. The man was standing just inside the door, holding a cup that Harry was willing to bet contained coffee. Merlin had ditched his habitual sweater-tie combination for a rare suit, which framed his lengthy body nicely.

“Galahad. Do you ever use that watch for anything but a weapon?” he asked of Harry.

Harry gave a small smile. “If I didn’t arrive late, what would you have to tease me about?”

Merlin returned the smile. “In any case, it seems you have not passed on your tardiness routine to your trainee. Eggsy arrived, you may be interested to know, five minutes early.” He gestured to the boy, who was making conversation with Roxy off to the side.

“Thank you, Merlin,” Harry told him.

“My pleasure, Galahad.”

Harry strode to Eggsy, noting the martini glass already in his hand. “Evening, Eggsy. Hello, Roxy.”

“Hey, Harry,” Eggsy’s face brightened. “I have to tell you, this party is much different than I expected. What’s up with this music?”

Harry tilted his head, registering the upbeat but alluring notes slicing through the air. “Well, it is _your_ party, technically.”

Eggsy smiled, then turned his gaze next to him. “Wanna dance, Roxy?”

Roxy gave him a look, her face taut as if she was about to laugh, but she shrugged and nodded. “Why not?”

Harry stepped back as the two fell into a dancing position, hands clenched in each other’s as Eggsy led her to the dance floor. The music was too fast for a slow dance, so they ended up mostly spinning too fast and trying not to trip over each other’s feet. After a few minutes, they had broken apart and were trying to out-dance each other from neutral corners. Roxy kept laughing at Eggsy’s attempts to steady himself as he spun in circles, mouth open in a laugh.

Harry stifled a chuckle at the spectacle and stepped over to the bar, feeling very much in need of a drink.

Harry never let himself drink enough to get completely drunk, especially when he found himself in a location he might have need of his full senses. There were other members of Kingsman who gave into the thrill of a drink even more than Harry did. However, the Initiation Gala offered the opportunity to give into his affection for alcohol a bit more than usual.

By an hour into the celebration, Harry, a bit tipsier than he had planned for, found his own dancing unbalanced yet stiff, so he stayed off to the side with Merlin and Percival, watching Eggsy clap along as Roxy tore it up solo on the dance floor.

“Why haven’t you been out there yet?” Eggsy asked, nodding his head at Harry. “If you dance half as well as you fight, I’d pay to see it.”

“I don’t think my alcohol-induced dancing is something anyone would want to see,” Harry argued.

“Nah, Harry, you’re just being modest!” Eggsy protested. “Come on, go out there.”

Harry knew there was no stopping the boy when he set his mind on something. He sighed and swept a wide glance around the room before fixing his eyes on the taller man next to him.

“Merlin. Care to join me?” Setting his drink down and leaning his umbrella on a nearby table, he held out his hand to the man. When Merlin slowly placed his hand on Harry’s, Harry lifted it to his lips, giving the top of the man’s hand a soft, regal kiss that just barely brushed Harry’s lips against the other man’s knuckles.

Merlin’s eyes flashed behind his glasses, surveying Harry’s expression for clues, receiving none. As Harry led him to the dance floor, both men’s breathing was even.

If Harry noticed the confused and surprised looks of those around them, he didn’t show it. Instead, his arm latched around Merlin’s back, the other outspread in a typical dance pose as their palms brushed together and fingers clasped. Merlin’s hand held onto Harry’s back, supporting the man, whose steps were laced with slight falters due to the alcohol in his system.

“Harry,” Merlin whispered into the shorter man’s ear. “What are you doing?”

“What I’ve wanted to do at this gala ever since the very first time I attended it,” Harry told him matter-of-factly.

A look of realization registered on Merlin’s face, but he didn’t respond. He kept his movements even, but Harry could feel the man’s heart pounding hard in his chest, which was pressed up against his own.

The two didn’t talk for several minutes after that. The music was slower now with a steady beat. Presumably whoever was in charge of it had noticed them and had changed the song on purpose. Merlin was keeping Harry stable each time they stepped, his hand on the small of his back both guiding him and supporting him. After a while, Harry’s head dropped onto Merlin’s shoulder. Neither man cared about the music anymore or the fact that everybody at the party was staring at them. Harry’s entire world, at least at that moment, was Merlin.

Harry lifted his head for a moment to peer directly into Merlin’s eyes. There was compassion there, he thought, and maybe a bit of intrigue. In a too quick instance of spontaneity and bravery, Harry leaned up to press his lips against Merlin’s.

It was fast, impulsive, spur of the moment. Just like the skills required in order to become a Kingsman.

Harry pulled back after a second, retreating slightly. They weren’t dancing anymore, their feet planted to the floor and bodies still. Harry, feeling foolish, was about to open his mouth to make some sort of redeeming remark when he felt Merlin’s finger under his chin, lifting his head so he could kiss him back.

Merlin’s hands were cupping Harry’s face and Harry’s hands were wrapped around Merlin’s back as they stood, feel still, in the middle of the dance floor. If either man had initially had qualms about kissing the other, those were all forgotten.

The men did not break away until the loud tones of Eggsy Unwin broke them from their trance. “Get a room!” he shouted, hands around his mouth to amplify his voice. Harry jumped back, looking towards Eggsy then back at Merlin as if he was a kid who had just been caught stealing too many cookies. Merlin just smirked, mouth turned up in a wicked little grin.

“That’s enough dancing for tonight,” Merlin told him.

“Yes, yes,” Harry was able to reply after taking a sharp breath in to collect himself. “I suppose it’s rather late, isn’t it? I really should be going.”

“Never known Harry Hart to leave this gala so early!” Merlin called as Harry started walking towards the table where he had perched his umbrella. He picked it up and turned to face Merlin.

“Yes, but I should be getting home.”

Merlin studied his face for a minute, watching his jaw clench and unclench and his eyes dance with a mixture of desire and worry. “Would you like me to escort you out? If you’re really leaving, I suppose I could take my exit as well.”

“If it’s not too much trouble,” Harry replied, clenching his hand tightly around the handle of his umbrella.

“You know it isn’t.”

They were acting just like themselves yet completely different, and Eggsy, Roxy, and Percival were watching them from several feet away, taking in this new development.

“Bye, you two!” Eggsy called as they started to make their way towards the exit.

Harry turned, close to cursing himself under his breath. “Sorry, of course. Yes. Bye, Eggsy. Hope you’ve had a fun night. And, as always, I extend my congratulations to you.” He shook the boy’s hand firmly, exchanging a small smile.

After he and Merlin bid their farewells to the group, they found themselves outside in the middle of what could only be described as a downpour.

Immediately, Harry opened his umbrella, propping it above Merlin’s head. The other man looked at him incredulously.

“That umbrella could kill someone thirty different ways, and yet you choose to use it for what it’s _actually_ originally designed for.” His mouth was twitching as if he was fighting off a smile.

“If you want to get soaked, that’s fine with me,” Harry shot back, but he returned the sly smile Merlin had offered him. Merlin took a step closer, paying no mind to the rain falling around the shield of Harry’s umbrella.

“Harry,” he began. “Are we going to discuss what happened in there?”

“There’s nothing to discuss,” Harry told him, tilting his head to the side. “Unless, of course, you were put off by it or something of that nature.”

“No,” Merlin shook his head. “I was simply wondering why it took so long for one of us to initiate it. I mean, it’s obvious we both felt something. Why now? Why not before?”

“Merlin, Kingsman agents know many things about the workings of the world. But one thing I know that none of us will ever be able to explain is the complex realm of attraction and love.”

“You love me?” Merlin asked, eyes glinting with interest behind the frames of his glasses.

“I know a lot of things,” Harry began slowly. “But nothing do I know more surely and clearly than my feelings for you.” Harry closed the small gap between them then, lips brushing against Merlin’s, his free hand coming up to wrap around the man’s back. The lights of the estate illuminated their faces and the rain drowned out the sound of their breathing, but the two men relished in each other’s warm bodies.

“Come on, I’ll walk you home,” Harry insisted as they pulled back. “Don’t want either of us getting sick, what with the final stages of training coming up.”

Harry’s steps were still a bit faltering, but after only a few strides, he felt Merlin’s warm hand clasp his, fingers lacing together. And then, Harry Hart knew that it didn’t matter that it had taken them so long to understand their feelings. What mattered was that they understood them now.


End file.
